


in hot water

by allthelines



Series: adventures of mochi & nana [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, jaemin is his usual cheeky self, jaesung rise 2k19, so why not both?, while jisung doesn't know whether to kiss or pinch him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: jisung threatens to kick jaemin out of their room if he uses up the hot water.





	in hot water

_tired is an understatement_ , jisung thinks. all he wants right now is to get home, hop into the shower, enjoy the nice hot water and wash away all the fatigue after a long day at work. he’s stayed past work hours for the past couple of days, today being the latest he’s knocked off because of imminent deadlines. at least he’s done and can enjoy the weekend.

“i’m home!” he calls out when the door shuts behind him, toeing off his shoes to put them onto the only spot left on the shoe rack.

jaemin’s shoes are there, that means he’s home. besides, it’s getting late, it’s not like jaemin to still be out at this hour. yet, nobody answers him. wrinkling his nose, he throws his slippers a little sulkily onto the floor before shuffling into them, off to find his boyfriend. as he nears their room, he hears jaemin’s soft humming first, then the sound of water spray.

“i’m home!” jisung yells again, through the bathroom door, knocking at the same time.

the water audibly stops for a while and jaemin’s voice comes muffled, “jisung? i left food for you in the kitchen!”

“okay, come out soon! don’t use up the hot water like you always do!”

he hears jaemin laugh and a cheeky _‘no promises!’_ before the shower is running again. jisung huffs but there’s nobody to see or hear it so he makes his way back to the kitchen instead. jaemin’s left a generous portion of rice and meat for him on the counter. he pops them into the microwave (the only thing in the kitchen he’s allowed to use without supervision) and rinses a spoon to use. the machine beeps soon enough and he digs in happily. jaemin’s food is always good whenever he does find time to cook for both of them.

he’s down to the last bite when jaemin finally walks into the living room, towel slung around his neck, hair dripping and making the white t-shirt he has on slightly translucent with the water. his cheeks are tinged a slight pink from the warmth of the shower and jisung narrows his eyes at the older.

“you didn’t use up the hot water, did you?” jisung questions, getting up to put the dishes into the sink.

jaemin wraps his arms around jisung from behind, leaning up to press a kiss to his slightly taller boyfriend’s cheek. “of course not, the water was still warm when i got out. you definitely have hot water when you get in.”

“ _you’re_ gonna be in hot water if i don’t get my hot shower,” jisung threatens. “i will kick you out of the room, i’m not kidding.”

jaemin chuckles and nudges the younger away from the sinks with a bump by the hip. “i’ll wash them for you, go have your _hot shower_.”

jisung obliges, happy to let someone else do the chores.

when he steps into the bathroom, the mirror is fogged over with condensation save for a spot where jaemin’s face would be in the reflection, and he can still feel the warmth from all the hot water used. he quickly strips and steps under the shower, flipping the tap for water. warm water washes over him from the shower and he sighs happily, standing still to enjoy the spray for a bit. the water slowly drops in temperature and he reaches to jiggle the knob to the left a little. the water doesn’t get warmer. he pushes the knob further left this time. the water continues to drop in temperature.

“na jaemin! you liar!” jisung screams. “you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!”

jaemin laughs. “i said you’ll have hot water when you get in, not throughout the shower!”

there’s only another muffled but definitely anguished yell before jisung resumes his shower, annoyed.

when he exits the bathroom, jaemin’s already situated himself comfortably on their bed under the blanket. the lights are all switched off save for the lamp by their bedside.

“what are you doing there?” jisung asks, towelling his hair dry. “i told you to sleep on the couch if you use up the hot water.”

jaemin only smiles mischievously, blinking in faux innocence. “oh, but i didn’t use it up.”

“you did,” jisung grits through his teeth, hanging up his towel. “there was only a little bit of hot water at the start and then it was all cold water.”

“so, you see, you admit there was still hot water, it only became cold afterwards. so _you_ used up the hot water,” jaemin quips, not one bit sorry.

“shut up, i’m cold and tired, i just want to sleep,” jisung whines, slipping into his side of the bed.

jaemin switches off the lamp and shifts closer to pull his boyfriend into his embrace. “i’ll warm you up then.”

jisung pliantly leans in. after a while, he wraps his arms around jaemin’s waist as well. jaemin giggles softly and gives him a kiss on the top of his head, burying his nose into slightly damp hair.

“you sure you still want to kick me to the couch?” jaemin teases.

jisung mumbles grouchily against the pulse point on his neck, tickling him. “only because you’re warm.”

“sure, only because i’m warm,” jaemin imitates mockingly.

he feels a hard pinch on his waist and jerks away from his boyfriend’s hand.

“stop bullying me. i hate you.”

“you’re the bully, you know i’m ticklish in the waist!”

“you started it,” jisung grumbles, groping around for jaemin in the dark and finds an arm. “come back here, i’m seriously cold.”

jaemin wiggles back, pulling the covers up more. this time he tucks his face into jisung’s neck, taking a heavy inhale. jisung smells _just like him_ , the vanilla and shea butter of their body soap. he drapes an arm over the younger’s torso while jisung hums in satisfaction with his human-heater, resting his hand on the spot he pinched, caressing gently.

once they’re settled, jisung speaks up sleepily, “really though, stop using up the hot water. one day i’ll really kick you to the couch.”

“you say that all the time,” jaemin murmurs, equally sleepily. “in the end you just hug me to sleep.”

jisung comes to a realisation. “oh. i see how it is. this is why you keep doing it. you bully.”

“i only bully you,” jaemin admits softly. “go to sleep, i can’t argue anymore, you smell nice and comfy and i want to sleep. goodnight. see you in our dreams.”

jisung smiles, biting back a laugh so he won’t rustle the older. he leans down a little to press a kiss to jaemin’s lips.

“okay, see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is in mini celebration of a [brief lull in the jaesung drought](https://twitter.com/jaemin_archive/status/1125366193009909761). hope y'all enjoyed it!! 
> 
> feel free to drop me prompts or one-liners in my curious cat!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/allthelines) || [twt](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise)


End file.
